Navidad con tu (segunda) familia
by Just-a-khaleesi
Summary: Los chicos de la clase 1-A deciden organizar una fiesta de Navidad en los dormitorios. Sin embargo, alguien no está dispuesto a ceder ante el espíritu navideño.Y, sorprendentemente, no se trata de Bakugou.


**Primer fic de BNHA, ¡yay! Todos en la clase 1-A son mis hijos, y me encanta cuando los representan como una gran familia, así que aquí no hay romance, solo amistad pura y mucha miel UwU en fin, espero disfruten esto tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!**

* * *

-¡Libres por fin!- exclamó Kaminari, saliendo del salón antes que nadie. Había sido el último día de clases, y ahora les esperaban unas agradables 3 semanas de vacaciones para celebrar la Navidad. Todos avanzaron hacia los dormitorios, pegándose un poco unos con otros debido al frío viento que soplaba.

-Aunque pudieron haberse ahorrado el dejarnos tarea- se quejó Sero.

-Los dormitorios son para que permanezcamos ahí durante las clases, así que en vacaciones iremos a nuestras casas, ¿no?

-Eso me parece absurdo. Es como si los profesores pensaran que las probabilidades de ser atacados disminuyeran durante la Navidad. Sus decisiones son bastante irresponsables…

-Gracias por el aporte Iida- lo interrumpió Jirou- Solo espero que mis padres no hayan rentado mi habitación aprovechando que no estaba...

-Oigan...- comenzó Uraraka, deteniéndose- ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta, como una navidad adelantada, en los dormitorios?

-¡Es una genial idea!- la apoyó Kirishima, sonriendo- ¡Así podríamos celebrar todos juntos antes de irnos!

Casi todos expresaron su conformidad, así que se decidió que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

-¡Vamos a apresurarnos y empezar a planear todo!- exclamó Uraraka, y ella y Kirishima apresuraron el paso, adelantándose a los demás.

A Izuku le pareció ver un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Todoroki, pero si fue así, se desvaneció de inmediato.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

Así comenzó la organización de la improvisada fiesta. A todos se les asignó una tarea para terminar más rápido. Tokoyami y Aoyama representaron dos problemas diferentes; al primero tuvieron que apartarlo de cualquier actividad relacionada con decorar porque insistía en utilizar negro para todo, mientras que con el segundo fue necesaria una intervención grupal para convencerlo de que estaba decorando en exceso y que no era necesario usar cinco colores diferentes de escarcha en cada metro de la sala. Sin embargo, para el día acordado, la decoración, la comida y la música estaban listas.

Exceptuando un momento en que Kaminari decidió experimentar intentando encender las luces con su quirk y casi prendió fuego al árbol, la fiesta inició sin demasiados contratiempos.

De alguna manera, Kirishima había conseguido convencer a Bakugou de unírseles. Nadie supo cómo, simplemente dijo "déjenmelo a mí" y desapareció escaleras arriba. Unos minutos después, el malhumorado chico se encontraba sentado en la sala, de brazos cruzados, con la actitud de quien daría lo que fuera por estar en cualquier otra parte. Sin embargo, como Izuku bien dijo: "si no se ha marchado es porque no le molesta del todo estar aquí"

-Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Uraraka, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella e Izuku estaban recargados en una esquina, mirando como los otros bailaban y reían.

Si- concedió el chico- ¡Todos se están divirtiendo, fue una genial idea!

Momo se les acercó, y le dio un gorro de Santa a cada uno. Ella tenía una diadema con astas de reno, y los demás alumnos estaban poniéndose los gorros o diademas que les habían dado.

-Tomen, hice uno para cada uno- anunció.- Ya casi termino de repartirlos, pero me falta Todoroki. ¿Saben dónde está?

-No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto desde medio día- respondió Izuku, poniéndose el gorro con cuidado de que su rebelde cabello no lo tirara- Dijo que iba a salir un rato, pero no se a donde…

Como si lo hubieran invocado con sus palabras, Todoroki apareció en la entrada principal, cubierto de nieve, vistiendo apenas un delgado suéter, y con una bolsa en una mano. Recorrió con la mirada la sala que se había convertido en un salón de fiestas; tenía un aspecto ligeramente consternado, pero por lo demás se mantuvo inexpresivo, mientras avanzaba hacia los dormitorios.

-¡Todoroki!- llamó Izuku corriendo hacia él, seguido por las dos chicas.

-Ah, hola Midoriya- respondió, un poco más alto de lo normal para hacerse oír sobre la música.

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y no tienes frio?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Puedo regular mi temperatura- le recordó- Aunque aun así necesito un suéter. Como sea, no quiero interrumpir, estaré en mi habitación- dijo cortantemente.

-¡Espera!- pidió Izuku- La fiesta apenas está comenzando, hay varias cosas que queremos hacer, ¡y mucha comida! ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar?

-No, no estoy interesado- aseguró y se marchó a su habitación, esquivando a otros que se le acercaron para saludarlo. Varios intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-¿Deberíamos dejar que se vaya?- pregunto Momo- Quiero decir, deberíamos escucharlo, pero me siento mal. Siento que lo estamos excluyendo.

-¿Será que aun no le agradamos lo suficiente?- Uraraka miró con tristeza al lugar donde había desaparecido Todoroki.

-Nada de eso, estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones- se apresuró a tranquilizarlas Izuku- Iré a hablar con él.

La música de la fiesta fue apagándose conforme subió hacia el piso donde estaba la habitación de Todoroki. Dio un tímido golpe en la puerta.

-¿Todoroki? Soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?

Se escucharon unos pasos en el interior.

-¿Pasa algo, Midoriya?- preguntó ni bien había abierto la puerta.

-No, nada. Bueno, si...-comenzó torpemente.

Todoroki suspiro. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, e Izuku pensó en cómo seguir.

-No quiero resultar molesto, pero... ¿podrías reconsiderar unírtenos? Eres el único que no está allá abajo, y el punto de esto es que festejemos todos…

-Yo en ningún momento quise formar parte de eso- respondió con cierta dureza.

-Pero…

\- Midoriya. Yo no celebro Navidad- sentenció, sin hacer contacto visual.

Esa de hecho era una razón válida, pero Izuku tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo. Algo que estaba molestándolo.

-¿No puedes salir y fingir que no es Navidad?- sugirió, tímidamente. Sabia que sonaba algo tonto, pero se estaba quedando sin ideas- Quiero decir, puede ser como cualquier fiesta, solo para pasar un rato agradable.

Todoroki se cruzó de brazos, claramente incómodo.

Izuku suspiró en derrota.

-Si aun desconfías de nosotros, está bien, no te forzaremos a nada– aseguró, intentando ocultar su tristeza. Pensó que después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado como grupo, el chico se mostraría más abierto a la idea de pasar tiempo con sus amigos- Disculpa, no quise molestarte…

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero Todoroki lo detuvo.

-¿De que estás hablando?- pregunto incrédulo- Claro que no, todos me agradan, de verdad. Incluso Bakugou. Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa…

Izuku lo miró sorprendido, pero decidió dejar que el chico se explicara a su tiempo.

-Digamos que…mi familia no es del tipo que celebra fiestas ni eso. La atmósfera de hecho se vuelve algo hostil en esta época.

Asintió en comprensión. Realmente no podía imaginarse a Endeavor cantando villancicos o repartiendo regalos a sus hijos (la imagen por si misma resultaba algo perturbadora) y aunque Todoroki no solía hablar de su madre, Izuku había llegado a la conclusión de que por alguna razón no estaba presente.

-Todo ese ambiente me resultaba estresante al principio, pero terminé por acostumbrarme. Y ahora no se cómo integrarme a un grupo así- señalo con la cabeza a la puerta.- Y no quiero…-tragó saliva y ya no continuó. Sin embargo, Izuku lo entendió a la perfección. Estaba asustado. El mismo había sentido ese miedo cuando recién había entrado a la escuela. El cambiar de una escuela donde se sentía agredido todo el tiempo a una donde casi todos lo apreciaban había sido desconcertante, y había tardado en acostumbrarse. Imaginó que, aunque la situación no era la misma, Todoroki debía sentir algo similar. Meditó con cuidado lo que debía decir a continuación; su compañero se había sincerado con él, no podía arriesgarse a meter la pata.

-Si no te gusta la Navidad en general, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Pero si no te gusta debido a tu familia entonces has un segundo intento ahora- Todoroki enmarcó una ceja, como pidiéndole que se explicara- No estoy seguro de qué es todo lo que pasa con tu familia y no puedo exigirte que me lo cuentes. Pero nosotros no somos ellos. Y tal vez, si celebras con todos, acabes cambiando de opinión. Tal vez disfrutes más la navidad, o las fiestas en general, una vez que la hayas vivido con tu segunda familia.

Todoroki abrió y cerró la boca, claramente sin saber que responder. Izuku se sintió un poco orgulloso por esa reacción. Finalmente habló.

\- No todos son como tú; yo no tengo un imán de carisma que atraiga a las personas- insistió, aunque esta vez parecía menos dispuesto a discutir, cosa que animó a Izuku- No se como debo actuar.

-Descuida, eso es lo mejor de estar con amigos, no tienes que actuar de ninguna forma especial, solo sé tu mismo.

-Pero el "yo mismo" no sabe que hacer en una fiesta-masculló, más para sí mismo.

Izuku rió por lo bajo.

-Yo tampoco sabía cómo comportarme- dijo con simpatía- Pero descubrí que no es tan difícil una vez te acostumbras.

Todoroki dió una última ojeada a su habitación antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, vamos- accedió con pesadez. Izuku esbozó una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación y casi salio corriendo, con Todoroki siguiéndolo.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

Cuando bajaron, algunos chicos fueron inmediatamente hacia ellos, con Uraraka liderando el grupo.

-¡Si viniste!- exclamó dirigiéndose a Todoroki- ¡Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión!

-Si- coincidió Momo- Ahora si podemos decir que estamos todos. Tu cabello de por sí ya es muy navideño, pero de todos modos toma-le tendió la ultima diadema de reno.

-Gracias- murmuró, acomodándosela en su cabeza.

-¡Todoroki! Cuando subiste creí que no te quedarías aqui- Kirishima le dio una palmadita en la espalda-Que bueno que me equivoque. ¿Ya probaste el pastel? ¡Esta delicioso!

Siendo honesto, no pensó que su presencia tuviera importancia. Pero viendo como todos parecían genuinamente alegres de tenerlo ahí, un sentimiento cálido lo invadió. Se dijo que tal vez eso no había sido tan mala idea.

Kirishima y Kaminari comenzaron a llamar a los demás hacia el centro de la sala,.

-Muy bien chicos- anunciaron una vez que todos se reunieron, sentados en circulo- Es hora de repartir los regalos.

Todoroki miró inquisitivamente a Izuku. Este soltó una risita.

-Oh eso. Vamos a hacer un intercambio de regalos. A cada quien le tocó alguien en especial.

-Muy bien, ¿quien empieza?- preguntó Kaminari.

-¡Yo!- Uraraka se levantó y avanzó, para sorpresa de todos, hacia Bakugou, quien la miro extrañado. Ella le tendió una cajita y este la recibió de mala gana. Sin embargo, todos pudieron ver el modo en que su expresión se suavizo durante el resto de la noche. El intercambio continuó; se dieron regalos en su mayoría sencillos, pero no hubo nadie que no se mostrara encantado con lo que le había tocado. Izuku casi dejó caer la taza de All Might que había recibido ("¡Esta era la que me faltaba!", exclamo emocionado) y Todoroki sonrió ligeramente. Por lo que podía ver, él y Bakugou eran los únicos que no se habían unido al intercambio, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué el otro había recibido un regalo. Cuando creyó que ya se había terminado, Izuku le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le tendió una bolsa de regalo. Miró a la bolsa y a Izuku alternativamente, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Si no le fallaba la memoria, el ya le había dado un regalo a Tsuyu.

-No nos pareció bien que los que no se integraron no recibieran nada- explicó, como leyéndole la mente.

Todoroki abrió la bolsa y sacó su contenido. Era una bufanda con un estampado sencillo de All Might.

-También lo admiras, ¿cierto? Pensé que te gustaría.

Todoroki la contempló asombrado y se volteó hacia su amigo.

-Pero yo no le di nada a nadie…

-No se trata de esperar algo a cambio. Además, si te preocupa, puedes unirte al intercambio el siguiente año. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que Kacchan lo haga, pero si al menos uno decide unirse al espíritu navideño creo que será una victoria- concluyo sonriendo.

Todoroki no respondió. Se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello y miró a los demás. En realidad, no le molestaba la idea de que aquello se repitiera dentro de un año.

Cada quien dejo sus regalos y con un entusiasta "¡Karaoke!" de Kaminari, la atmósfera volvió a cambiar. Prendieron la televisión, eligieron unas canciones y continuaron con la siguiente etapa de la fiesta. Descubrieron que Tsuyu podía rapear sorprendentemente bien, y se dió un interesante dueto entre Ojiro y Toouru.

Al karaoke le siguió más baile. Todos brincaban, reían, y se empujaban. Aunque eso ocasionó que en un punto terminaran bañados de refresco por unos incautos que llevaron sus vasos a la pista.

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas cuando, exhaustos, decidieron dar por terminada la fiesta.

Todoroki no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en su vida.

 **~oOoOoOo~**

Al día siguiente, tuvieron que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para despertarse y limpiar el desastre que había quedado.

Unas horas después, con caras somnolientas pero alegres, todos se despidieron y cada quien se marchó hacia su casa. Izuku y Todoroki fueron los últimos que quedaron en los dormitorios.

-¿Fue divertido no?- pregunto Izuku sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Si- admitió.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Iré a casa- ante la preocupada expresión de su amigo, se apresuro a añadir- Pasare tiempo de calidad con mis hermanos, hay bastantes cosas que quiero hablar y hacer con ellos. Tal vez los convenza de hacer chocolate. Encontrare la manera de evitar a mi padre todo lo que pueda. Pero antes haré una parada.

Izuku le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Todoroki tomó la bolsa con la que llegó a la fiesta. Había comprado ese regalo el día anterior en un impulso, y no se había planteado con seriedad entregarlo. Pero ahora, después de haber pasado un rato tan divertido con sus amigos, toda duda se había disipado.

Acomodó sus cosas y bajó para tomar un autobús. Llegó al hospital y tras decir su nombre en la recepción, subió hasta una habitación en el tercer piso. Permaneció afuera de la puerta, y decidió entrar antes de que su nuevo coraje lo abandonara.

Su madre lo recibió con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa y confusión.

-Shouto...

-Hola- se sentó frente a ella. Estaba francamente, bastante nervioso- Estaba pensando que nunca celebramos Navidad como debíamos cuando era niño…

Se interrumpió; desde que se había reconciliado con su madre, no le gustaba sacar a colación el tema de su infancia. Saco de la bolsa un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo.

-Pero…me pareció que era el momento correcto para empezar a hacerlo- tendió el paquete a la mujer- Feliz navidad, mamá.

Al ver como los ojos de su madre se iluminaban, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez Izuku tenia razón, y la Navidad celebrada con las personas correctas, no era tan mala.

* * *

 **No es lo mejor, pero lo escribí con amor xD ¡Felices fiestas! ^w^**


End file.
